boardbattlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Asaki Masako
Overview Race: Chaos-Altered Human Origin: Earth (parallel universe), Anaheim, California Age: 17 (when initially encountered by Soul Reaver) Appearance Asaki Masako is an athletic young woman, standing about 1.5 metres tall and weighing about 52 kg. She has attractive features, with fair skin and a pretty smile. Her eyes are light brown, and her platinum white hair that reaches to just above her shoulders. Thanks to her warrior training, her body ripples with lean muscle. Asaki wears a variety of different, casual outfits designed to keep her movements free and unrestricted, but all of them include a pair of black fingerless gloves. These include metal studs over the knuckles to assist her in punching the daylights out of her opponents. Her weapon and companion, the Fire Rod, Kasei, is usually either in her hands or slung across her back. Since the events of Chaos and Clutchfiend, she sports a pair of cat-like ears and a tail. These are furred and feature a pattern like those of a cheetah. Personality When first encountered, Asaki was arrogant, selfish and violent. She had encountered much tragedy in her younger life, and as such had hardened her heart to the plight of others. She believed that might was all that mattered, and due to her own superhuman abilities, considered herself better than others. It was this belief however that led to her being so humbled when she - even when using her Senshi transformation - was defeated in a fair duel by Soul Reaver in The Battle Arena. Forced to recognize the superior combat skills of Soul Reaver, she asked to be his pupil. At this time she simply wanted to learn how to become a stronger fighter, but the relationship between her and the immortal warrior came to change her outlook. Though she remains brash and at times impulsive, she now shows concern for others and has learned to respect the notions of honour and chivalry. Most importantly, she is now willing to atone for the sins of her past, rather than to keep running from them. Asaki has always displayed a great deal of fighting spirit and courage, and it was this that initially endeared her to Soul Reaver. Outside of battle, Asaki is usually positive and good-humoured, though she does become more serious when the situation demands it. Abilities 'Martial Arts' Asaki is a very capable hand-to-hand combatant. She typically fights using martial arts techniques, combining punches, kicks, and throws to swiftly incapacitate or even kill her opponents. When in real danger, she will also wield Kasei, the fire rod, like a short staff. Her formidable skills make her more than the equal of most warriors. 'Chaos Energy' 'Senshi Transformation' 'Warp Travel' Asaki has learned to user her abilities to open Warp Gates and safely traverse the Warp. Equipment *Kasei Background 'Prior to the events of Beginnings' 'Beginnings' 'Godslayer' 'The Ancient Vampire Lords' Asaki Masako did not participate in the events of this Plot Arc. 'Chaos and Clutchfiend' 'The Bonds of Betrayal and Tranquil After the Storm ' 'The Weaver of Destiny and The Aftermath' Trivia Category:Epic Board Battle Category:Character